1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for receiving interchangeable grooming units e.g. epilation means and depilation means for removing body hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, apparatus for the removal of body hairs are either provided with an epilating cylinder for plucking body hair or alternatively with a depilation means for cutting body hair.
Said means for removing hair are normally adapted to be driven by a gear arrangement wherein a depilating means executes a reciprocating motion in alternate directions relative to an inner cutter and wherein an epilating means such as an epilating cylinder executes rotary movement.
Further in the prior art apparatuses for removing body hair are known in which the function of epilating and of depilating hair from the skin of a user are provided in a single apparatus.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,129 discloses a dual ended hair remover wherein epilating and depilating heads are provided at opposite ends of said hair remover. Said hair remover comprises a motor and a gear arrangement which cause a shaving element to move reciprocating in alternating directions relative to a fixed element and rotates an epilating cylinder simultaneously with the shaving element while either the depilating head or the epilating head is covered by a handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,804 an appliance for the removal of body hair is disclosed which is adapted to receive a first attachment incorporating an epilating cylinder or alternatively a second attachment incorporating a long hair trimmer. The attachment incorporating the long hair trimmer includes a blade or an outer cutter adapted to be driven by a gear arrangement and performing an oscillating motion relative to an inner cutter. The gear arrangement includes a crown gear which is adapted to be driven by a driving gear and which meshes with a pinion provided with an eccentrically arranged engaging means coupled to the blade. In case the epilation head is attached to the hair remover the epilating cylinder is coupled to the driving gear and with the motor turned on rotates about its longitudinal axis or also oscillates.
Said hair removers as described in the prior art have the disadvantage that they have a complicated structure which requires additional space. Further the hair removers are expensive in manufacturing. Moreover, they are neither intended nor suitable to carry out other operations than removing body hair by epilation or depilation.
Further, the grooming units of the prior art have the disadvantage that they are either fixedly secured to a hair removal device and/or comprise a complicated structure which requires additional space.